Users Alliances
Please follow this rules, so every user have an space for theirs alliances, and page loads faster for everyone: To edit, just press the "EDIT" button on the top left side of the page. It's better to edit in source mode, so, click on the "source tab", and then add your alliance name at the bottom, as following: alliance name (insert all data below between paragraphs and using lowercase letters) (open paragraph) (no more than 2 pictures not bigger that 150px each) (write all text here) (If you want to highlight a text use 'font' tag with the color you desire) Text here (close paragraphs) (low a line "add an space" for other alliances) Then to apply the changes just click on 'Publish'. If you want to see an advance of the changes click on 'Preview' or if you need help, or have a question, just ask on any of the admin's messages wall. After the admins has checked your alliance information, it will be added to the front main page, inside 'Community Table'. __TOC__ Alliances List 'Galaxy Gangster' Galaxy Gangster (a.k.a. “GG1”) is a friendly, helpful and battle active top ranking alliance on Galaxy Life. Despite it accomplishment on the leader board, the alliance like to keep a positive manner to all it members, allies and rivals. English is it official language. Galaxy Gangster 2 (a.k.a. “GG2”) is their secondary alliance for trainees, amateurs and super attackers on vacations. Regardless of cheats in this game, Galaxy Gangster is against cheating and will not cheat under any circumstances. However, Galaxy Gangster will fight dirty if the other side starts playing dirty first in war. It is also against bad language and behavior because of underage members. Galaxy Gangster’s goals are accomplishments in war while creating a sociable environment for friends and families. Galaxy Gangster is always at the lookout for new talented and active player. If you can fight and have a good sense of humor, look no further, this might be the best group for you. All players must contact a current galaxy gangster member for interview to be accepted into this alliance! 'The Varden Alliance' The Varden Alliance website is... thevardengl.blogspot.com To join you MUST be at least level 8. Email oliver.hill@hotmail.com to join. You will recive a form to fill in, if you pass, you're in! WE WILL BE ABLE TO ACCEPT NEW MEMBERS VERY SOON WHEN OUR GENERAL GETS TO LEVEL 15. Thank you. 'The Frozen Throne(F.T)' ' ' The ' Frozen Throne or F.T '''is one of the risning alliance in Galaxy Life.Now we need new alliance members.You should be at least '''Lvl.30 '''and very active at alliance war. No need to pass form or interview. 'DARKMASTER' The DARKMASTER alliance is now recruiting people for wars. We have daily wars. We need players of level 25 AT LEAST!! You can get many war point for joining our alliance simply search us. If we think you are a good player, you will be seeing you defense bunkers full of starlinators, not marines. That's a way in which we reward you. 'WaRRiOrS SpArTaNs' WaRRiOrS SpArTaNs are recruting brave warriors. '" We are a simply alliance."' 'The' 'Benefits:' *We have '''5299 WAR POINTS' *We protect our members. *We have won 19 wons. *We can recruit 0 warriors (Sorry,but,if you have a big level,we will recruit you ; 25+) *Our general ( hetash ; A killer '') destroy strong enemy and you can destroy weak enemy. *We lost 4 wars when we have 5-7 members...(Enemy has 30-40 members) Our disadvandage...But we destroy that enemy now... *We recruit every anyone(Any level) How you can come in our alliance ? We have a ambassador('srenko').His coordinates '''System YM MUS '(489,675). You can see our alliance on his planet. WE WAIT YOU! Death's Darkness Hey guys!!!this is uzair hansrod.i am the general of this alliance.today i will be speaking to u,and giving u info about our alliance.as u can see from the photo on the top,we have 9 wars won and sadly 3 wars lost.i the general have got 499 war points looking to get more......our alliance has 635 war points altogether.so do u want some war points??????leave it to us.we will destroy the turrets and then u can destroy the main base(this rule applies to members below level 25). and for the users who are above level 25 will have to particpiate in the war.if the alliance is in war u will have to obtain 4 or more war points.if u are in the alliance u will not attack the general or captains of the alliance.you have to be atleast level 15-17 to join the alliance.members above level 15-17 are also free to join.so what are u waiting for???open that game and click that button which says:"ask to join" Spy ALLIENCE Become A SPY Starlings! You can change your starlings become a Spy! Join NOW!!! Spy Alliences Director, Steven Category:Alliances